Tying Loose Ends
by DemyxPyrofan
Summary: Years have passed and things seem to be peaceful, but something unpleasant is stirring up. Our old heroes have settled down as they feel the world is finally safe for good. When the truth comes to light, the new heroes must fight. Futuristic Avalanche
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This my bf, my brothers, and my story. We do not own anything, but the oc that have never been placed into the story. R&R.

Blood. _Blood _lots and lots of blood. It clung to my hands drying quickly in the hot winds meandering between the ruin towers of Midgar. Valentine shuddered in my arms with every breath taken. Strife lay beside me, not moving. The buster sword lying next to him. Valentine woke slowly, meeting my eyes. "Highwind." The voice echoed hollowly in my ears. "Is he dead?" My eyes swept across to Strife. He had yet to move, but I was hopeful. "No!" I said firmly. "He's been through too damn much to die like this." "Did we win?" Scarlet eyes rapidly dulling as they search mine. "We will." A dizzying flash of memories pulled him from Midgar and into a time several months before this all happened. The day it all started.

The sky was clear, without a cloud in sight. The controls hummed gently in his hands. The ship responded to his lightest touch, obeying his every whim. He was without any worry. There was no distractions, no sounds…"Kale, if you don't hurry your ass up we are dead." Well, almost no sounds. Kale Highwind grimaced at his little sister. "We aren't even _close_ to being late." "We will be if you don't get your heads out of the clouds. And look at this." She jabbed a slim finger at the display screen before her. "We are getting off course." "Shut up Ammy, I know what I'm doing." Kale retorted.

Amethyst Highwind narrowed her eyes at her brother, and despite her slender 5'0" frame, it was a sight to behold. Her vivid violet eyes flashed dangerously, her dark brown locks, identical to Kale's, curled around her jaw in a pixie cut. Her teeth chewed her lip in distress. "If we are late Mina will kill us. It is her sweet 16 after all." "It's Darren's as well, considering they are twins." Kale said reasonably.

"I knew that." She retorted. Kale smiled shyly. "Are you gonna give him something_ special_, Ammy?" Ammy's jaw dropped in outrage. "Of course not!" She shrieked. "I mean, I did get him a present too, but its because it's birthday! I _don't _like him!" "You coulda fooled me. But the fact remaining, I don't think he's into younger women." Kale said. Ammy muttered something incoherently. At the tender age of 15, Ammy was the youngest of the AVALANCHE children, something Kale teased her mercilessly for. It was his prerogative as the oldest of the aforementioned group. He reasoned. Being the lofty age of 19, he jokingly referred to spending time with his little sister as "Babysitting". A fact not lost on his mother, Shera Highwind, who quiet happily beat him over the head with whatever she happened to be holding at that moment.

Silence reigned in the cockpit for a second. "Are you gonna be flirting with her again?" Ammy asked abruptly. Kale grinned. "Mina?" Kale and Mina Valentine enjoyed a certain banter that ranged from insulting and abusive, to flirtatious or even a little _intimate_ at times. Nothing **too **adult, after all she was barley considered a women, but more often then not Mina stomped away angrily. With her heart racing and a pretty blush adorning her cheeks. Kale was careful where he flirted, especially considering Vincent Valentine is quiet literally a dead shot, and Kale suffered no delusion on what he would do to the guy who talked dirty to his only daughter. "Usually she starts it." He muttered under his breath.

"Aries." Ammy said meaningfully, referring to the young daughter of Cloud and Tifa. Aries Strife was quite obviously in love with the young Highwind, something Kale noted, but never exploited. _Damn decent of me. _Kale thought. _Especially considering her bountiful assists. _He added with a lecherous grin. At 17 years of age, Aries rivaled her mother's striking figure. "Can't help it if she's cute when she blushes." Kale shot back. And blush she did, at almost every instance she was near the tall, handsome, pilot. "Shut up and fly." Ammy's voice yanked back Kale out of his thoughts. "Fine" Kale said, shaking his head gently, and accelerated towards Wutai.


	2. It

Chapter 2:

"Mina Valentine you get your ass down here!" Yelled a very red faced Yuffie.

"I will not! I'm not wearing it." The teenage girl yelled at her mom.

"Mina. Get down here NOW!" Yuffie screamed.

"I think you should just go, it can't be that bad." Said Mina's two minute younger brother, Darren.

"You're just saying that because you get the blue one."  
>"That is because I'm a guy, and you get the pink one because you're a girl"<p>

"That is so stupid" Mina said as she stormed down the stairs.

Mina and Darren looked very alike. The only differences were that he was way taller than her at 5'9", she was only 5'4". They had the same light grey eyes, but Mina's always were filled with adventure, unless Kale and she were talking. Mina had the same figure that her mother did at her age, meaning the small breasts were inherited, but she was curvy. Her brother Darren, was much like his dad in figure, but did not share the length of hair. Darren's was always never past his ears.

Darren had snickered at his older sister and ducked when she pulled out her small kunai that her mother gave her. Darren laughed when it missed him and then ran off to get ready. He was glad that he did not have to put on the traditional makeup that Mina did. He put on the blue silk kimono; it was made of the finest silk and had small koi fish on it. He knew Mina was going to hate hers.

Mina stood in front of her mother while her mom helped her get ready. She stared down at the cursed kimono; the light pink fine silk, the small sakura blossoms flowing across it. The little white ribbon that would be tied around her waist to accent her curve made her even madder. She saw how short it would be on her and hated it, plus the makeup; she was a gunslinger like her father, why did she need make up she thought.

When her mother finished putting on the makeup, she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She would not out to see her friends. She was embarrassed by the way she looked. It was very girly. She saw how plump her lips looked, the slight eye shadow that highlighted her eyes. The small amount of eyeliner and the mascara pointed out her eyes even more. She wanted to be boyish; she was a gunslinger and not a girly girl. He brother had taken the ninja training their mom taught. Mina knew a few ninja ideas, and Darren knew some gun control.

Yuffie was very proud of herself; she had gotten her daughter down without help from her husband. Yuffie called her son down and watched him come down the stairs all ready for the party. "Darren you need to wait at the door for the guest." She told him and walked up to her daughter's door and told her not to take the kimono off" "Already too late." She heard come out from the room.

"Mom, Kale and Amethyst are here" Darren yelled up. "Their parents are still coming later"

"Kale please get Mina out of her room" Yuffie yelled and heard and ok. She saw him come up.

"Mina open the door and let me in" Kale said and the door opened, he was pulled in, and the door was locked again. Yuffie sighed and left to set the other things up.

Kale looked at Mina. She had halfway taken off the kimono. She looked good with little makeup and the kimono. He smiled at her and she glared. "This thing sucks. I'm going to put the mask from Halloween on and walk around with it." She told him.

"But what about that beautiful face of yours, it would sure be a shame" Kale told her in his flirty tone. "Zach and I would be so sad."

"That's a lie; Zack hates me, so stop" Mina said.

"He does not. He likes you. We need to go down to the party; I think the rest are here."

"Not your parents"

"No, but they are coming"

"K." Mina said and put the kimono back on right. Mina left the mask of a zombie on the bed. She unlocked the door and Kale and her left. They walked down the stair and walked to the group of people in the garden outside the house. They all looked at Mina. Mina smiled a small smile and sat next to Darren. Aries ran over to her and Darren and told them they looked good. She grabbed Mina's hand and took off with her to gossip about the boys. Amethyst went along too.

Darren laughed and saw Kale and Zack walking to him. He got up and walked to them. "You are so gay Darren. This is proof"

"Oh yeah, I totally would be wear this if I did not have to" Darren replied back.

"Yeah you would be." Zack said back.

Kale and Darren looked at him. The young Strife was one to never really talk. He was withdrawn to almost everyone. He only spoke when he needed to. He looked at them and smiled. Zack had black hair that spiked naturally, bright blue eyes, and was taller than Darren. He worked out a lot and looked good for his age. His sister had a mix of her father and mother's hair, it was dirty blonde with dark natural streaks, but had her mother's eyes. They were dark brown and glowed in the sun.

Mina, Aries, and Amethyst sat around talking. Mina started talking about the caves in the mountains that she explored. She told them about the materia that was inside and they laughed. She was like her mom in that way. Then they began to talk about the boys and they all were laughing so hard by the end.

The boys had left to Darren's room after sometime. That led to all the adults being alone together when they got a call. It was a very important call to have them help out. Reeve had information on an abandoned Mako reactor that was infested with monsters. The monsters were attacking nearby towns.

They all packed up and called Marleen and Denzel. They needed to have the kids watched, evenKale would have to go. They were afraid of things going wrong at home. They had told the kids. They would leave in groups. Mina, Darren, Kale, and Zack would be last to get there. Aries and Amethyst would leave before.


	3. Airship

Chap 3:

a/n: I had some spare time to write this. I don't own anything other than ocs'.

Amethyst looked at her brother and her mom. "This is not fair, why can't I just go with Kale"

"You can't go because Kale and the other still need to get their stuff. Kale has to fly them. You're going with Aries. You won't be alone." Her mother Shera said. "Yeah sis. At least you will have her, not the annoying Mina Valentine." Kale said and smiled.

Aries and Amethyst looked out the window of the airship they would ride to the house they would be at until their families were done. They waved to everyone else. All the adults had gotten on the airship and left the rest. They had all brought cloths and money because they were hoping to have a vacation. Zack, Mina, Darren, and Kale had all gotten their stuff and decided they would leave the next day. Kale was tired from driving all the way out to Watui.

"You all are staying in Darren's room." Mina said and left to shower and get ready for bed. She also would have to pack her bag for a just in case scenario. She would pack her many guns, ninja stars, a pocket knife, and potions. Darren had the many other things they needed.

Darren looked at Kale and Zack, he smiled. "We are so going to party when we get to the safe house. Kale smirked; he walked to Darren's room. Darren and Zack followed closely behind. "We need to pack the ninja weapons you have and all the antidotes, elixirs, and anything else we may need." Darren nodded and packed all of his stuff. They soon went to sleep. Mina even went to bed early.

Mina was the first to get up in the morning. She decided to be nice and make a big breakfast. She started some eggs, pancakes, bacon, waffles, and sausage. In that time Zack had come down and sat himself down. Mina looked at him and slightly blushed, he had no shirt on. "Do you want coffee?" She asked as she looked back to the food. "Yes, if you could please" Mina nodded her head and pulled out the pot of coffee and a mug. She gave him both and went back. She finished cooking and put them on the table as Darren and Kale came down. They grabbed the food and ate it like they were black holes. Mina looked at them and laughed. "You guys are so stupid." She said and sat down to eat.

They all finished eating and cleaning up. They grabbed their bags and left the house. They all loaded into the airship and got to the controls that they needed. "Mina do we need to staple the trashcan to you again? I don't need throw up on my baby." Kale asked. "No I don't need that" Mina told him.

The airship lifted off and Mina sat down. She did not want to walk around, that always made her sick. Darren looked like he was sleeping already, and Zack looked depressed. Kale was driving the ship and was enjoying it. Mina had held on to her bag and looked out the window. Outside was the desert. Mina smiled; she always had liked the desert.

A loud beeping noise began up and Kale looked at them. "It's probably just another person riding along." Mina looked at the radar. "I don't know the system seems to think it something bad. We may want to be cautious. They don't know who we are so they may try to rob us. Then they may tell the world that there are two Valentine children. Darren is the only one that is known."

Just as Mina finished talking they were attacked. They were getting shot at and Kale was trying to get them away. It only led to them getting off course. The ship was then shot on one of the engines. "My baby!" Yelled Kale. They started to drop. "We are going to die" Mina said as she grabbed Zack. Darren grabbed on to the seat. The ship crashed into the ground and Mina had landed into a bush after she let Zack go. She had saw her brother as he laid on the ground almost next to her. Kale was laying down as people came over to him. Kale began to threaten them. Zack seemed to be unconscious. She heard them say that they needed Darren. Mina grabbed a kunai out of her bag and quickly cut her hair and got up and slid Darren into the thick brush. The men saw her and shot her with a tranquilizer. She saw them grab Zack before she was out like a light.

A one-shot: Yuffie and Vincent

"But why Vinnie, I want to name him Dylan" Yuffie said as she looked at the photo of the baby in her womb.

"No because that is a stupid name" Vincent replied back.

"It's better than Darren"

"No it is not. You get to name our other child when we have one."

"Okay so Darren is going to be a big brother?"

"Yes"

"Sweet I am totally naming them Dee"

Vincent looked at his wife and face palmed.

(They don't know that Mina is in there with Darren, she is hiding. Though i would be too id I was going to be named Dee)


	4. Danger

_A/N: I fixed a couple mistakes in the second and third chapter. Plus added more to the one shot at the end. But you don't have to go back if you don't want. Anyways onwards with the story._

_Chapter 4_

_Cloud looked out the window to the blue sky and the clouds. They had just dropped off Amethyst and Aries. He was glad they were safe, but he worried about Zack and all his friends. He was sure that they would be fine until the loud sirens went off. He saw everyone look to Shera and she looked to Cid. "Kale's ship crashed." She told everyone. There were gasps all around. "We need to go see if they are okay." Said Tifa thinking about Zack. "They will be fine we need to finish the mission then check on them. If it were serious Kale would call us on his phone." Said Cid as they continued on._

…_.Somewhere in the desert…_

_Kale woke up and had tried to sit up, but the straps were holding down his arms. He looked over to the left of him and saw a file with his name on it and also saw many different tubes, scalps, and vials of different colored substances that Kale knew as Mako. He saw a male come in. He looked older, had long black hair tied back, and small square framed glasses that framed his face. "I see you have woken up."_

"_What is going on? Where are my friends? What are you doing?" Kale asked as the man grabbed a syringe out of a drawer and injected it in a wire that led into Kale through an Iv. "All will be revealed in time." was the last thing he heard before blacking out. _

…_..In another room…._

"_The specimen is not Darren Valentine, but a girl Valentine that no one knew about" said a lab assistant. Mina had been switch into a hospital robe. Her recently self cut hair had pooled slightly around her face. She had not woken up through all the time that had passed which was neither good or bad. The same man from Kale's room had come in and talked to his assistant. He had been told that his specimen was a girl, but he did not care, it would work anyways. He collected all the items needed and put them on a tray so he could work on her after the others. Then he moved on, leaving the folder of information on Darren and now a folder on Mina. _

…_..next room…._

_The man walked in to the room and saw his many assistants working in vital information for the reports. "Dr. Hojo, the boy is ready." One of them said. "That is good prepare to start the project." He told them and went and scrubbed down. One everyone was ready they began to infuse a special mutated Mako into Zack. This Mako would make him stronger and more able to fight with heavy weapons. The procedure went on. Zack would tense up and squirm at points. Once they finished Zack, they went on to Kale, wait to do Mina until the end. _

_The Mako they used in Kale was different from the one they used in Zack. They used one to help Kale with his jumping and some strength. As they did the injections Kale had rolled around making it harder to do things right. They even had to hold him down. He still struggled and had even cried out once. He had screamed and it had echoed. It had woken Zack up and since no one was in the room with his he started to try to figure things out._

…_..Back with Cloud and Co…._

_Once the whole group had gotten to the abandoned Mako reactor they had seen that it was infested monsters, but ones that were easy to kill. It had taken very little time. They then went back to the airship and called Reeve. They had told his about the easy monsters and Reeve had told them that he had just gotten information that they were harder monsters and that he would talk to the person. They then went on to check on the children that had crashed the airship. As they flew they all got a horrible feeling. _

…_.Back at the Desert lab…._

_After they had finished Kale they quickly went to finish with Mina. They put more straps on her and started to pump her full of a Mako to improve her eyes and the ninja abilities they though she would have. As the Mako attacked her body Mina screamed and tried to move, but could not. Kale and Zack had heard it and both tried to rip out of the straps. Zack got out and ran to find Mina. Instead he found Kale and helped him out. They both split up to find her. Zack went back to Kale's room and grabbed the folder and went to get his own. Kale had located Mina and rushed in. They had finished up with Mina only minutes earlier and had mostly left. Kale killed everyone else and grabbed Mina who had by then woken up. Kale grabbed her and the files and ran off to meet up with Zack. _

…_Cloud and group…_

_When the airship had landed at the spot where the airship had crashed they saw that there was blood and bullets on the ground. Tifa and Yuffie ran out and looked for their kids. Everyone else followed. "Mom" said a scratchy voice. Yuffie knew it was Darren. She ran to were she heard it from and found him. Everyone followed after. Vincent saw the pile of hair and saw that Darren had all his so it was Mina's. He picked up Darren and took him back to the airship as everyone continued to look. _

_After looked around a three mile perimeter they realized that their kids were not here. Tifa, Shera, and Yuffie began to cry. They did not understand what was going on. The males were upset, but would not show it. Darren had told them what happened when he had rested and they all were scared for their family. _

…_Mina, Zack, and Kale…_

_Once Kale and Zack met up they began to work their way out, they took turns helping Mina. Mina had lost her vision partially and need some help at times, but did good at times. Zack and Kale had beaten all the enemies that could and had gotten out of the lab. They continued to run until Mina and Zack could not go anymore. _

_The sky had turned to night and it was getting cold. Mina was sleeping as the boys talked. "Why did Mina get taken?" asked Zack as he looked over to her and saw that her hair had been cut to about her shoulders. He wondered about that too. "She gave herself up in exchange for Darren, she made herself look like him more and moved him." Kale said. _

"_Why though?" _

"_I don't know." _


End file.
